In certain circumstances it is desirable to remove a headrest from a seat in a vehicle, such as a motor vehicle. For example, when folding the rear seats of a motor vehicle to be in a flat position to increase the size of a cargo bay, the headrests from the rear seats may be removed. There may also be other circumstances when it is desirable to remove a headrest. However, the problem then arises as to where to store the headrests when they are not required.